


Jensen's Fanfic Endeavors: Kimblix

by ShyChangling



Series: Jensen's Harem Fanfic Collection [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comedy, Gen, In-Universe RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Jensen needs help with the details of the dynamic of Kimball and Felix. Something is there but she needs information.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Vanessa Kimball
Series: Jensen's Harem Fanfic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766317
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: RvB hidden gems





	Jensen's Fanfic Endeavors: Kimblix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its been a while and sadly I'm in too goofy a mood to finish my more serious fics. I thought. Maybe I should post something along the lines of comedy. And this has been in my wips for ages and I finally finished it.
> 
> This is probably not the first fic where I attempted comedy as a theme. But this IS the first one I attempted to be full comedy and maybe i can consider it a parody.

Its a mystery of the heart. The Mercenary Felix. Who guards it like a forbidden treasure. Felix who refuses to share his secrets of his past. His golden soul. That softness that burdens him at all waking hours of the day.

The only one to break his walls is Kimball. His employer. But in truth, she needed him more then Felix needed the money.

It was a friendship one should not judge. At first glance, you see nothing but professionalism. At a second you see -

Jensen crumples up her paper and throws it in the garbage. No. This is stupid. This is not spicy enough. This isn't getting through the dynamic of Kimball and Felix. It needs to be darker, broodier. Sexier!

Felix needs to be at Kimball's mercy. Him worshiping her feet. 

No fuck that's not right either. Its Kimball who begs Felix to protect her people, at Felix's feet.

Which is sexier. Who's more dominate? 

Jensen stares at her new blank page and groans loudly. She can do this. This should be easy. She's watched these two interact daily.

Not that she's stalking them!!! NO! That would be a breach of morality. She's just, observing from a distance. Making sure she has the right idea on how to write them and portray them correctly.

Nothing worse then an out of character RPF!

Maybe.. Maybe she needs inspiration! Maybe she should inquire Felix in what it is he and Kimball do when they talk? What its like to be a mercenary! Felix does often like being the center of attention after all. He'd love this.

She grabs her note pad. Book bag. And leaves her armor in her room. Though this in itself is a mission in some small way. A mission of the heart! To discover what's in Felix's!

She checks his quarters. Knocking on his door and holds her pin and holo pad ready.

Its silent. So she knocks again.

There's cursing and shuffling. Its a good minute before the door finally opens. And there's Felix, in nothing but a too big for him shirt. Actually. Where did he even get this shirt? Did he loot a store. Is it a gift from a long parted friend?

IS HE FUCKING LOCUS?

No wait that's stupid. Jensen they are bitter sworn enemies. They all know that. Keep that sort of thing to fiction.

"Katie. Sorry. Lieutenant Jensen?" Felix rubs his eyes. "What is it this time? Do you know what time it is? Its freaking-"

"Actually its noon sir!"

"Oh. Fucking, Kimball's gonna kill me."

Jensen's eyes grow wide and she fights the grin on her face. So its Kimball who runs the show?

Felix rubs the back of his head pulling at his hair and looks down. Seeing that wide eye'd expression. Oh god that's way too excited an expression. He gives an exasperated expression and groans. "Did you wake me because Kimball sent you?"

He uses her name so casually. No General. No Miss. They must be so close to each other. She feels her heart racing. "No sir! See I actually wanted to come see you!"

Felix sighs. "Alright. Tell me then. What can I do for you? And I better get something good out of this." Felix snakes a grin.

Jensen flusters and pulls her pad to her chest. "Ah! I'm sorry, Felix. I just have some questions about your job and what your relationship is to the General."

Felix snorts a laugh. "Fucking, hell kid you are not one bit subtle. Alright I'll bite." Felix points his finger up to gesture to give him one minute. He shuts the door and collects his under suit to wear.

Jensen waits patiently and writes down all she had observed.

Felix opens his door once more and steps out. "Alright. What exactly do you want to know."

"How was it you were contacted? I barely remember it it was so long ago but, did you and the General click instantly even when she was just a Lieutenent General? Who is in charge? Are you the one who calls the shots? Or is the General -" Jensen loses air and starts to gag on her words. Coughing out.

Felix raises a brow. "Maybe slow down?"

"I have so many questions though!!"

Felix starts laughing. He covers his mouth and snorts. "Fuck kid. Don't you have asthma?"

"Asthma can wait. I need the details."

Felix feels his hands through his hair. "I landed here actually. I heard a distress signal and came because distress signals mean people. That's all you get on that."

Tragic backstory! Jensen rolls on her heels and jots the note down.

Felix smirks. "And me and Vanessa? She didn't trust me at first. Said I was too coddling. I guess you could say? I saw her like someone sees a little sister."

Shit. Road block.

"But that was waay back in the day when you were all so smoll." Felix sticks a tongue at her to tease. 

Jensen snorts. "So how do you see her now?"

"She's grown into her own very nicely. I'm proud. Probably do any thing for her to be honest."

Jensen grins widely. "So is the sister thing still going?"

"She's not like a sister any more. She's family but I think if I keep to calling her like a sister you'd get some pretty twisted idea, Katie Jensen."

"I would never!"

"I have caught glimpses of what you write."

"HOW!"

"Charles is very very bad at hiding what he's writing and reading when he Betas."

Shit.

"I won't stop you. But you better let me see what you're writing. Now you got me all curious."

"That's private lady stuff, Mister Felix." Jensen puts her arms behind her back. Face flushed a dark blush.

"Alright. Alright. So long as you're not publishing it for all of the NR to see."

Jensen giggles and puts her arms to her side. "Alright! I think I got all the intel I need."

Felix smirks. "Good. Now get out of here kid. What the fuck do you think you're doing holding me up when I should be busy. Visiting Kimball. Alone."

Jensen feels her face fluster as she knows very well this is Felix just teasing her interests.


End file.
